<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>"Your father would have been proud of you, Jyn." by ninetwofivethree</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26007610">"Your father would have been proud of you, Jyn."</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ninetwofivethree/pseuds/ninetwofivethree'>ninetwofivethree</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016), Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Original Trilogy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Battle of Scarif, Gen, canon compliant death, descriptions of sand</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 04:28:00</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>576</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26007610</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ninetwofivethree/pseuds/ninetwofivethree</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The last thing that Cassian felt was sand.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Cassian Andor &amp; Jyn Erso, Cassian Andor &amp; Jyn Erso &amp; K-2SO, Cassian Andor/Jyn Erso</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>18</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>"Your father would have been proud of you, Jyn."</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The last thing that Cassian felt was sand.  </p>
<p>It was nice sand, at least- as far as sand could be nice. Warm. Reasonably soft. Very fine like powder, like the gentle snow he loved so much as a child. </p>
<p>Cassian hadn't expected to die on Fest; he didn't believe in that kind of fate or circularity. But he certainly never expected to die on a planet the <em> opposite  </em>of Fest: warm and sandy with the crashing of sparkling blue waves. If he and Jyn made it a few more yards before collapsing, they'd be in the surf.  </p>
<p>Probably, he should have wished for that. Should have tugged her up, keep going until they were in the water. Would it feel cool on their tired skin, or would it already be superheating from the mushroom cloud rushing towards them over the horizon? If they were in the water, his last thought could be that he'd never taken a vacation, really. He'd never <em> wanted  </em>to take a vacation until now, to hide himself away in a pretty place and do nothing. Cassian's idea of a vacation mostly just meant an extra two hours of sleep, being on a base with slightly better food and with water out of a tap that wasn't rust colored.  </p>
<p>He felt like he could hear the conversation that he, Jyn, and K2 would have had if he had voiced these thoughts.  </p>
<p><em> "I've never been on vacation- just, gone to the beach to go to the beach." </em> </p>
<p><em> "What exactly do you think this is?"  </em> He didn't know if  Jyn  would smirk or sneer. Maybe she would laugh. Maybe she would thread her fingers through his own or through his hair.  <em> "We were up on the tower, and now we're at the beach. Just to be here." </em> </p>
<p>K2 would definitely find humor in that. <em> "Cassian, we did not pack any sunblock for this mission. There is only one sun on this planet, though, and you're at the advantage here with your darker skin." </em> </p>
<p>Cassian would laugh. <em> "Good. I'd hate to get a sunburn."  </em> </p>
<p><em> " </em> <em> Jyn </em> <em> , however, will have a problem." </em>  </p>
<p>She would smile that empty smile of hers. "<em> I've been in work camps and outdoor prisons on desert planets. </em> <em>  S </em> <em> unburn doesn't bother me."  </em> </p>
<p>K2 greatly enjoyed it when humans were matter-of-fact, something that Jyn definitely seemed to be. "<em> We also have not packed swimming clothes for a male or a female, or towels, or folding chairs, or refreshments, or anything else that humans seem to require to spend time on the beach." </em> </p>
<p>Cassian knew that. K2 had packed explosives, droid oil, a single wrench, and a few of Cassian's favorite ration bars that he had no doubt broken in to the base kitchen for. <em>"Also, if you've noticed, we don't have the things that we </em>did <em>pack. I suppose this is a moot point."</em>  </p>
<p><em> "I've noticed, K, thank you." </em>  </p>
<p>There were a hundred thousand things Cassian wanted to say, right then, before whatever was about to happen, <em> happened, </em> but probably only time for the most important thing.  </p>
<p>“Your father would have been proud of you, Jyn.” </p>
<p>There was sand in his boots and his clothes and his hair and his eyes, and he could feel Jyn against him. Suddenly, being able to feel her pulse thud against his own skin was the only thing that ever mattered in his short, tired life.  </p>
<p>It was very bright, and very loud, and then it was very hot. </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>